Zero Vs Zero
by Nightmare Emblem
Summary: Zerro wakes up some 80 years later after something he cant remember. And in the future a ruthless army is destroying all the reploids. And the leader is...Zero! Zero races to find out what he has done. But he cant remember anything. Chapter 3 up R&R pls!!
1. Zero's arrival!

*Notes* First of all this chapter one. Chapter 2 will consist of explanations. This takes place after X series, and alternate   
to Zero series. Also if names or the story seems a bit off sory ^_^. MY first story.  
All characters, and logo belongs to the respectful owner Capcom, I DO NOT own any of these characters.  
A person can die long before his body stops moving, he dies once he has no will anymore. Even immortals can die.   
Only through loved ones can you stay alive.....  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
*Flash Flash*  
Zero fell to the ground slowly from the massive flying base, hitting the sand   
below with a certain clunk. His armor was badly damaged after a previous battle.   
  
He stood up holding his buster up and limping in the cool desert.  
  
"Damn, I hope X is safe..." Zero said silently to himself.   
  
It seemed he walked for hours when he came to a extremely large wall. Of course he was too deep into  
thoughts when he smacked into the ruin wall. Upon impact the wall seemed to tumble down revealing a path below.  
  
" What the! What idiot would put a wall here, I mean in the middle of the desert!"  
  
"Errr........ If X was here he would probably force me to go with him...Oh well I have few time for a silly little path."  
  
Despite what Zero said he continued down the path as if he never said anything at all. Soon  
he was deep in a very strange place indeed. The walls glowed a dark blue, and seemed to guide him further   
and further into the enigma. The deeper he got, the better he felt. It lead him down twisted paths, and narrow ledges.   
But he continued for miles, not feeling a sweat. Soon he arrived at a large room. It was a giant circle, with a narrow   
path that lead to a small circle. Zero who seemed completely zombified walked directly into the circle. The abyss below   
glew an eerie green and Zero snapped out of whatever trance he was in.  
  
"What the...The Hell?!" Zero bursted out  
  
Just then giggles were heard behind him, he slowly turned and saw a small girl, with a ball in her grasp. A white   
aura surrounded her.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you show me out?" Zero managed to stagger out. (He was still freaked out by the whit glow of the girl)  
  
"Sorry, but you must die in this time, but you will be revived when you feel its right." She whispered out, but it   
seemed to echo everywhere.  
  
"Huh?" Zero questioned.  
  
At the moment his lips closed, the ball that was in her grasp smashed into Zero causing him to fall through the abyss below. As soon as the light touched his armor it started to deteriorate.....................................  
  
89 Years later........... On the last remaining Maverick base.............  
  
"Man all yore posts!" A near maverick soldier yelled.  
  
100 upon 100 of droids were rushing in, with a red eye, which glowed like a daemon.   
Everywhere lay dead bodies and ruble from the base. Only a few were left standing. A tall women with golden locks   
was the commander of the opposing forces of the Droids, her name was Ishin Kari, the last remaining leader of the   
Mavrick army.  
  
"We must protect the core, they cant reach the devil buster!" She shouted, but it a calm re-assuring way.  
  
The front door bursted and fire came rumbling out. The droids were rushing in, and in the middle of them was a very   
huge man, the size of three stacked up high, and quite built. The droids stopped, and the man glared at the women.  
  
"Give up the D buster now!" He shouted from afar.  
  
"So, there are humans to this pathetic Droid army." And countered with a taunting voice.  
  
"I don't have time for small talk women" And with this he pulled out a gun and shot three soldiers dead.   
Ishin was horrified and pulled out her gun.  
  
"Bastard!!!!! Die" In the middle of the word die she fired off 5 shots, all which merely bounced off his chest.  
  
"Muhahahahaa "He fired off a shot which nailed her in the stomach  
  
Ishin fell to her knees, her eyes widened in horror. Se quickly grasped her wound, and blood was pouring   
down despite her hand. She felt useless and weak. And the huge man lined up for another shot.  
Elsewhere some ten miles away.......  
  
A red devilish glow could be seen, it shot up all the way to the sky, and in the middle, there stood   
a figure a devilis grin, with a devil glow in his eyes. Soon with a snap of fingers, he flew at amazing   
speeds towards the Mavrick base. Faster then the speed of light itself.   
Back at the Maverick base..........  
Time seemed to freeze, and the man fired off another shot towards her chest. The bullet was just feet   
away when the flash happened , and all the droids fell to there feet. The room was glowing, and the droids simply exploded.  
She was scared and looked where the lights source came from. And when she looked up there stood Zero, the legendary   
reploid.  
  
Zero looked down at the human with a quick jerk, and a big frown.   
  
"Who th....th.....th..... THE Hell are you!" The big man yelled sacredly.  
  
Zero twisted his neck picked up his arm slowly and fired a single shot. The shot was long and hit   
the man taking off his left arm. The man yelled and screamed in pain. Blood shot on the face of Ishin. She   
could only look at what seemed to be the devil himself. The man picked up his machine gun and fired off hundreds of   
shots. Zero quickly dropped   
to the ground and dashed forward pulling out a saber. He apeared right next to the man in a blink of an eye.   
He turned quickly slashing at the gun destroying it. He then jumped forward landing upon the mans face and ejecting   
himself backwards pushing the man on the ground.  
  
"What are you!" The now less of a man yelled in pain.  
  
The man was to scared to hear Zero's responce and beamed out of the bas quickly. Zero's red glow disapeared, and Zero silently fell to the floor. He looked up at Ishin and said in a low voice,  
  
"I'm sorry, I didnt mean to scare you....."  
  
He attemptd to go closer to her but she yelled and threw her shoe at him bashing in his face.  
  
"Ahh what was that for you psycho woman!" Zero said more lightly now.  
  
"Get away! Youre Zero, the destroyer of all!!!!!" She said even more horrified then before. 


	2. First battle, first loss

Chapter 2  
*All characters and logos belong to Capcom*   
--With words come healing, with actions comes praise. But praise doesn't last forever...   
But does this mean you must keep fighting to be liked? Or does it simply mean you will never truly be remembered?--  
"What are you speaking of woman?!" He said in shock to her previous reply.  
  
"Don't play games with me, I will shoot you right here!" She said, but she noticed a gleam in his eye, sadness perhaps.  
  
"I'm serious, what are you talking about, and where am I?" He said this stern but calmly.  
  
" You really don't know do you......" She said.  
  
"No...I don't....." He said looking down.....  
  
She then Approached him and gave him a hand. He accepted and she helped him up. She then guided Zero to a table.   
Even though the table was just twenty feet away they managed to step over 15 dead bodies. Zero could only hope that   
it want caused by him. Both sat down and she stared at Zero.  
  
"Well?" Zero questioned?  
  
"Oh sorry, I just cant believe its you...." She said slowly...  
  
"What do you mean?" He said looking surprised.  
  
"Well, about 80 years ago after X destroyed Sigma you had diapered...Again. So X went searching after you,   
and he too disappeared. Peace was well throughout the land for 40 years when you showed up at a Maverick base.   
Everyone was welcoming you, but you were different. That same red aura . You held up yore buster and destroyed it.   
You've destroyed every Maverick base except this one. For thirty years you were destroying bases, when mysteriously   
you just stopped, and we havened heard from you since. Then an army came with droids, and was attempting to destroy   
this base. We just assumed it was you. But then a man came, and he was asking for the Devil buster....  
And you showed up. So I'm confused now."  
  
"I cant answer anything you can, the last thing I remember was fighting with X..and..and a little girl..............."   
He said thinking back  
  
"Hmm that doesn't help much." She said quite bluntly.  
  
Just then the side doors opened and soldiers came running in. Zero stood up quickly with   
his buster and lined up a shot when Ishin quickly grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, there on our side." she warned  
  
He put down his buster, but the soldiers didn't put down there's.  
  
" Put down yore weapons, he's not our enemy!" She explained.  
  
"He's the leader of our enemies!" One soldier shouted. And with this the rest all said "YEAH!"  
  
"No he saved me!" She tried pleading with them.  
  
"Look at all these dead bodies!" Another soldier said.  
  
"That's enough, I'm commander of this army, quickly leave a fix all damage done, it wont be   
long before they attack again!." She said in a much more mature voice.  
  
The soldiers all put there heads down grumbling and walked away. Meanwhile Ishin was   
giving Zero a tour. She showed him the defenses and the many soldiers. She explained how they could   
barely hold out compare to the Droid forces.   
  
"What's this Devil Buster you speak of?" Zero questioned.  
  
"Its said to be the most powerful buster in the world, and can destroy anything in one shot." She explained.  
  
"Sounds bad, I see why they would attack with so much force...." Zero replied.  
  
"Would you like to see it?!" She sounded like a school girl when she said this.  
  
"Sure why not." He said plainly.  
  
They walked down many halls, and he was getting quite tired. The passed through lasers, and hundreds   
of soldiers before they arrived to a big steel door. The door slowly opened, and mist crept out of it.   
Upon touching Zero's skin he felt very cold. The closer he got to the inside the worst he felt. But he managed to enter.   
The room was quite big, and he caught a glance of Ishin pressing on a keyboard. Soon a hatch opened a red glow shot   
upwards. And in the center lay a black thorned Buster. But when Zero saw this he fell to his knees. A sharp   
pain was digging in his head. He yelled out in pain, and rolled on the floor.  
  
"What's wrong Zero!" Ishin cried.  
  
"Help...Get me....Me out of here right now!" Zero said in an angry tone. Two soldiers ran in and carried Zero   
out. Ishin ran towards him and snapped her fingers twice, and Zero's eyes opened.  
  
"Can you walk Zero?" She asked  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I can walk. Just a little tired." He replied  
  
She pointed him in the direction of the quarters and Zero slowly walked towards it. Many thought were   
going through his mind at this time. "Why did that happen, it felt so familiar,   
I think I have touched that buster before......... Something about it...   
I associate X with it for some reason..." While he was thinking he was interrupted by a short pain in the back of his neck. He quickly turned to see a you girl staring at him.  
  
"Yore Zero right!" She said excitedly   
  
"Yes, yes I am. And who might you be little girl?" Zero said in a playful voice.  
  
"Im Florida, my grandpa says I'm a state below Georgia but I don't know what that means!"She said very loudly.  
  
" Well that's a nice name kid." He said this with a big smile.  
  
She glared at him and then jumped on him attacking him!  
  
"What are you doing you psycho!" He yelled  
  
"No one calls Florida a kid!" She said angrily.  
  
"Ok, ok you're an adult!" He screamed.  
  
"That's better" She said while releasing her grip.  
  
Zero fell to the floor choking and gasping for air. He turned to see the strange lit...I mean adult gone.   
He stood up looking around and just went to his quarters. His room was quite big, and on the die there was a bed.   
He jumped on the bed and laid down. He glared upwards and was starring at the roof for hours, just blank thoughts   
going through his mind."X......What happened...... And the Devil Buster........" Zero soon fell asleep.   
*BOOM*  
  
A huge explosion had just accrued. And Zero stood up immediately. He jumped to his feet to see flashing   
lights and a warning bell. Through out the base you could hear the horrible sound. Zero ran out the doors to see   
the whole main hallway destroyed. "What happened here" He thought. He ran down the hallway following the destructive   
path. Running through the debris and jumping over many obstacles. He then saw a horrifying sight. Ishin was lying on   
the floor bleeding. He ran up to her and picked her up.  
  
"Ishin, what happened?!" He asked.  
  
She could barely mutter out the words, "Stop....D buster"  
  
Zero knew exactly what she meant, and he ran down the path. Soon he came to the D buster chamber. In the middle   
stood a very huge reploid. He was wearing an orange suit, with a spike or two sticking out. He turned and saw Zero.  
  
"Muhahaha you must be the one who took of Olaf's arm!" The big one laughed.  
  
"That's right, and I'll do the same to you!" Zero replied angrily.   
"Is that right Zero, well I'm Alpha Sampaguita, one of the legendary Omega's! My power is Earth, and   
your skull will fell it soon! He countered.  
  
"Big words for a big man." Zero said this while dashing forwards un-sheathing his sword. But by the time he slashed,   
Alpha he was already in the air, with a force of earth surrounding him.   
  
"Muhahaha no buster could break this field of power!"   
  
Zero charged up his buster, and just as Sampaguita had said, it was no avail. His shots all just   
smashed into rock. Alpha didn't wait long until he mad his move. Rocks came dropping down onto Zero. Each smashed   
against armored heavily damaging it. But then Alpha made his first mistake. He made more rocks fall but in a perfect   
line. Zero got his chance, and he jumped on the first rock in mid air, and the jumped to the next, soon he was more then   
60 feet in the air. Alpha saw his mistake but to late, Zero had gotten with in perfect range. Zero jumped off the last  
rock and slashed downwards breaking through Alpha's shield. Zero fell slowly to the ground landing on his feet.  
He sheathed his sword, and charged up his buster. Alpha could only watch in horror as the beam crashed into his chest.   
His body exploded. And a small Emblem fell to the ground with the symbol of Earth on it. Zero looked at it curiously and   
picked it up, immediately his armor absorbed it and it changed. His muscles felt lighter, and his saber grew brighter,   
even his buster had changed.. He just remembered Ishin, and dashed quickly towards her.   
  
"Ishin, are you ok?" Zero questioned.  
  
"Yes, and the Devil Buster?" She asked.  
  
Zero had just remembered, and a horrifying thought came to mind, he forgot about the Devil buster!  
---Next chapter Zero find himself wondering... His will has been broken... Can he survive?---- 


	3. Harmony of the Desert I

*ALL characters and logos belong to Capcom. I do not OWN any of the Capcom original Characters..*  
  
----People can also destroy you without ever touching you. With the sting of their tongue, and the thrust of their actions. But what if this person has already been dead? What would happen to his soul?---  
  
Zero was walking in the desert.......His head down his eyes half closed. His train of thought broken........  
  
A fight within, Harmony of the Desert  
  
  
"Why must I always hurt, maybe I'm doing it on purpose. Perhaps because my life is destroyed I feel the need to destroy others... I don't know....   
Anymore what I want. I cant fight this thing.. Its telling me to destroy.... " Zero said this very low, and as the last word rolled off his lip he fell to his knees   
and piled his face into his hands. He tasted a tear.  
  
One month before, when the base was nearly destroyed....  
  
" You forgot the D buster!" Ishin said this while quickly limping towards the Devil chamber.  
  
Zero could only stand there looking down. He could hear the cries of Ishin behind him.  
  
"This..This was our last chance... Why... No it cant be."  
  
Soldiers came rushing in and patting her on the back... Zero just stood there, still looking down. Soon he felt a quick pain on the back of his neck.  
It didn't hurt much, but he fell to the ground anyway. Still looking down, not even a flinch. Soon came many sharp pains all around him. The soldiers were   
kicking him. Sounds could be heard such as " Its yore fault!" and "You brought that monster here!" He used what energy he hand to turn, and see   
Ishin crying on the ground.  
  
Zero stood up boldly, receiving each blow. He said loudly, " Enough, I will leave on my own will."  
  
A nearby soldier yelled, "That wont change anything."  
  
"No it wont, and I'm sorry." And with these words Zero walked out, and never stopped walking for a another month, until his body gave out.......  
Zero fell to the ground, and lied there for many days. He did not care anymore, he had lost all of his friends, and he was brought into a world   
where he was hated. And because of him, many have died. It took him a long time of self pity before he realized he must find out what he has done it the past.........  
  
Zero suddenly stood up saying " How can I expect to repent, when I do not even know what I have done. Normally I would say I wouldn't do such a thing,   
but I feel like I have, and I feel like I want to do it again...."  
  
And so Zero went out on a quest to visit all the destruction that he had caused long ago. He had tasted many tears, but part of his agony was slowly growing.  
Many bodies had he buried, and for many months had he been gone. After so much of what he had seen, he did not wish to repent anymore, he wished to   
die..... But he visited the last Maverick base he had destroyed to pay his respects.  
  
Upon his entrance, something was different from all the others. Half of the base was still intact. He wondered around finding many dead reploids, and many   
dead humans alike. He came down the stairs to find, a little boy. He saw Zero and ran down the corridor. Zero quickly dashed after him. The boy lead him   
to a giant room with many little boys. Once they got first sight of him they all screamed and huddled up in a corner.  
  
"Don't be afraid this my friend Zero!" A familiar girl called. It turned out to be Florida.  
  
"Hello... Florida...What are all these people doing here?" Zero sad with a dead look on his face.  
  
"This is where all us young people come to pay respects to our elders who have died. Also a place where Ishin's creators died...." Florida said looking   
down and digging one foot into the ground.  
  
"I see, and this must" Zero was interrupted. By a huge blast from the left that sent him flying through the many walls until he felt the impact of sand bellow him.   
He stood up un-sheathing his Saber to see a blue haired woman in the air, she had strange armor. It was jet black, with dark blue and red here and there.   
Two giant dragon wings stretched out from her back. The first thing Zero noticed was her facial expression, so plain, so sad.  
  
"Who are you?!" Zero questioned.  
  
"I am Delta Angel, Queen of the Dragon wind!" She said, even her voice seemed a bit sad.  
  
"I do not wish to fight, I have completed my life... Kill me now.." Zero said looking down.  
  
"How selfish you are, many people will die because you wish to end your agony." She said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?" He said curiously.  
  
"For example..." A great gust of wind came it blew very hard, causing the base to collapse. Zero could hear the children screaming.  
He squeezed his saber hard.  
".... These children died because you wanted to end yore agony. And many more will too..."  
  
Zero did not say anything, he simply stood up and went at her with his saber. He went berserk with a giant frenzy slashing here and there very fast.   
All of which Angel simply dodged. Her facial expression never changed. Still the same sad look. With a flick of her wrists a tornado appeared where  
Zero was slashing, and he flew into the air. Twisting and turning, and by the time he was aware of which way was down, he was nearly 400 feet in the air.  
He stopped suddenly and began to descend. Delta simply flicked her wrist again and huge boulders 6 ft by 6ft were smashing into Zero. His armor was   
cracking and his face was bleeding. By the time he reached the ground, he was beaten to a pulp and couldn't even stand. He turned his head just a little to  
see a dead reploid, a dead reploid that was killed because of him. His eyes redend, and with a quick dash his saber was in Delta's stomach. He was still  
huffing and puffing, and knew he has just stabbed her and she could easily finish him off. But she didn't. She jumped backed and looked at him.  
  
" Do you feel that Zero? That thing inside you that making you enjoy my pain? That thing that felt joy of those kids dying? Huh?" She said this very  
calm and very sad, as if she had no emotions... But Zero knew she was right, he did feel happy, and at the same time torn.  
  
"Don't be so selfish, at least you were once alive.... At least you can still be alive.. But if you really wish to be selfish, then yore chance will be gone..   
You see because I was a distraction, the last base is under attack, and if you don't act now they will all be dead... Because of you." She said, still with the  
same tone and facial expression.  
  
"No its not my fault!" Zero cried.  
  
"Isn't it, you have the power, and the time, and yet you don't save them...You truly disgust me.... You have a chance to be happy, you have the power   
to help others be happy, and yet you waste it. I will leave you alone, but I hope you rot for ever." She said as the wind slowly took her away.  
  
At that moment Zero knew what he had to do.. And he stood up his face more stern. His confidence had been returned. And he dashed silently into the night.   
The Harmony of the Desert had stopped, and he had been healed. 


	4. Casualties of War part I

*ALL CHARACTERS AND LOGOS BELONG TO CAPCOM*  
CASUALTIES OF WAR PART I  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
--------------- Enemies... Who are they.. Why do you fight.... The will to survive.....How do you know that you're on the wrong side or the right... Death should always be the last resort... And the misguided should always doubt. They fight, just to receive praise... Then they have no meaning for fighting.. Just another excuse.-------------------  
  
  
His spirit restored, and his faith back, Zero races to save his life. Taking the words, and the anger which Delta Angel had done Zero finds he must fight.  
Even if he fails, he must try.  
  
At bight the desert is quiet, and cool. So peaceful, but something is stirring. A dust cloud is zooming across the desert. At the front, is Zero. He feels the burning of the curse deep inside him. But it does not matter any longer. He could sense destruction. Up ahead he could see a smoke cloud, a very large one indeed.   
This did not have much affect on him except his speed. He soon found himself at the base. He could hear screaming throughout it. Many dead bodies, and many more of the cyclops looking droids. They were firing many shots, and it was worst then before. Zero had no time for games, he dashed and slashed at the same  
time, and soon there laid a path of destroyed droids.   
  
He then came across the big man, Olaf.  
  
"Muhahaha I'm back to take your arm ZERO!" He yelled.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" Zero said glaring at his new robotic arm.  
  
Righr after the words rolled off of his lip he was being pounded by a barrage of shots. He quickly dashed to his right, then to his left. He used the emblem he had gotten from Sampaguita and harnessed its awesome power. Boulders in a strait line had emerged in front of him. Zero used these as a shield, and jumped on one to the other. He then jumped of the last and came down with speed. The second he was just a few feet away from Olaf he drew his saber, then sheathed it not even a second later. He hit the ground and rolled behind Olaf. Olaf started laughing.  
  
"Muhahahhahah you son of bitch....." He said while splitting in half.  
  
"Foolish people, you fight even though you don't have a mind." Zero muttered to himself.  
  
And soon he reached the center. Where he saw Ishin fighting a reploid. He fired a blast from his buster to warn the reploid, and indeed it got her attention.  
  
"Ahh here he is now... The devil himself!" The strange green reploid said.  
  
"I don't have time women, why are you here!" Zero replied angrily.  
  
"I am Beta Lyon, Eternal Protector of Light of Neo Arcadia , and I've come to vanquish the Daemon Zero!" She spoke in a heroic voice.  
  
" You're not making sense, why would kill millions of Reploids and say you're the protector?! You must be mad, it is you're army that has destroyed this land!" Zero countered.  
  
"I'm not stupid, aren't you the same Zero who destroyed millions of reploids and Humans alike. And Isn't this you're army?" She asked with a bit of confusion.  
  
"I am that Zero who has killed, but this is not my army, merely a rebel force against you're destructive army!" Zero said looking her dead in the eye.  
  
" Our army is trying to take down you, the evil destructor of all! Omega Enigma is a great leader, and wants freedom for all!" She said pulling out a staff and twirling it.  
  
"I don't want to kill you if you're innocent, but if you insist on killing on the wrong side ,I will have no choice. Zero then he un-sheathed his saber."  
  
She fired a huge blast of light which destroyed the ground beneath Zero causing his body to fly upwards into the ceiling cracking his armor. She wasted no time, and fire off another smacking Zero in the side. One of his left ribs broke. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. She really thought she was on the right side. Zero stood up slowly, but she fired off many blasts, all of which Zero was smacked into. His armor was slowly falling apart.   
  
"Why aren't you fighting with full power?!" She screamed  
  
"Because, you really think you're on the right side....." Zero managed to mutter out.  
  
"I am on the right side!" She was furious and she aimed her staff at Ishin.  
  
"Very well, if you insist on meaningless killings......" Zero stood up.  
  
Once again the red aura surrounded Zero. He came flying towards her like a typhoon. Slashing this way and that way. Soon the whole room was covered in blood, and before he dealt the final blow he stopped himself. He held himself with all the power he had. He looked down to see her face, terrified, covered in blood. He looked to his left and saw Ishin, with the exact same facial expression. He threw his saber on the ground and picked Beta up. He stood her against the wall.  
  
"Go, you can heal, I didn't damage you to a fatal point. Please just leave.." Zero said quietly looking down.  
  
"Why, are you doing this?!" She said surprised.  
  
"Because..... You don't deserve to die..." He said looking at her.  
  
"Um... We should go Zero, evacuate to our hiding spot..This base is totaled..." Ishin managed to say out loud.  
  
Zero looked at Beta one more time, and then walked down the corridor with Ishin. Soon a black Figure appeared next to Beta.  
  
"You have done well Lyon...Very well." The mysterious figure murmured.  
  
" What are you talking about? Zero is still alive?!" She said.  
  
"Hahaha foolish girl, our objective is to destroy the Reploids, and you helped take their base." The mysterious figure laughed.  
  
"But....It was only a trick?!" Beta said angrily this time.  
  
"Of course, it was obvious.. A 5 year old would know better. You are a bad excuse for a person. You weren't fighting for good, you don't even have a reason for fighting. You just wanted people to look at you as a savior. We may be cruel sometimes, but at least every one of s has a real reason to fight... You're the worst kind of a reploid, You only fight so people will recognize you.. You have killed countless people for no reason.... You are cruel.." The mysterious figure said.   
  
He backhanded Beta and walked towards the evacuation area. Leaving Beta there.. In a Corner she crawled into a little ball and cried.  
  
Zero and Ishin reached the evacuation area, were hundreds of injured soldier walked. They were loading into trucks, and cars.   
  
"I'm sorry, for not sticking up for you Zero..." Ishin said.  
  
"Don't worry...." Zero replied.  
  
"Hahaha Hahaha" The mysterious figure said behind them.   
  
"You will all die!" and with this the black figure picked his buster up and fired a single shot destroying a supply truck holding about 33 people inside.  
  
He lined up another shot, aimed at Zero and Ishin. And fired. But the shot never hit its target. Lyon jumped in front of it and intercepted it.   
  
"Lyon, you're life is a waste, and now you just ruined you're last chance!" He said.  
  
"No, I'm ruining you're chance!" She jumped forward exploding causing a massive cave in.   
  
As the rocks fell Zero could see that evil man, starring at him, with nothing but a huge grin.  
  
Zero found the light emblem falling towards him. He grabbed it immediately. And soon once again his armor repaired, grew white and green. He could now jump higher, slash harder, and shoot further. He also had the power of Light and Earth.........  
  
In a large forest miles away, Zero and Ishin walked side by side.  
  
"Too bad, she never got to find her true meaning..." Ishin said sadly.  
  
"No..You're wrong, she saved all of us back there, She realized saving people, weather they be bad or good, is still saving a human life...." Zero said as they walked on.  
  
-To be continued- 


End file.
